


A Story Book Trick

by Yomz



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Spoilers!, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend gave me the prompt: "Yomiel and Sissel are knights that go to hell to rescue Lynne after she died.  Again."  This is what resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Book Trick

Once upon a time _(all the best stories start with that, although I suppose it has become cliché… Very well, About a decade ago)_ , there was a very lovely princess with bright red hair and a matching fiery personality. As strong and smart as she was, there was a rival kingdom that had hired several assassins to kill her. Unfortunately for Lynne _(that’s a perfectly fine name for a princess, stop interrupting or I stop telling you the story!)_ , the men succeeded. _(That’s not the end, I promise. It’s only the beginning. She doesn’t stay dead for long, promise! Can I go back to the story? Thank you for granting me permission.)_

 _(Now then,)_ luckily for Princess Lynne _(the name of her kingdom isn’t important to the story),_ there were two knights _(yes, they’re from her kingdom… Fine her kingdom is named Temsik… Yes, like the park daddy doesn’t like going to… Can we please get back to the story?)_ who were close enough to see that Princess Lynne was taken to the underworld _(I didn’t call it that because your mother would send ME there if I had!)_. Princess Lynne had been taken by an equally red headed woman _(of no relation)_ and a blonde man with a demon on the back of his hand _(it was a scar that happened to look creepy in certain light before he became a servant of the underworld. Now it relays orders from his superiors_ ), but they had wasted time arguing and been seen.

The knights were mirror images of one another, thanks to a special spell that had been cast on the second knight that had the unfortunate side effect of making him forget who he was. This second knight was named Sissel _(Yes, I know that’s a girl’s name… No, sweetie, I don’t mean your mother. This is a different Sissel.)_ and was on a quest to regain his memories. He had only met the first knight, who also called himself Sissel, moments before they witnessed the princess’s capture. _(Yes, I know that having two characters that look the same and share a name is ridiculous and confusing… Fine, if it makes it easier I’ll use my name for the first knight. Is everything acceptable? Good.)_

Yomiel and Sissel _(the not your mother one)_ knew they had to do something to save her, so they decided to go to the afterlife _(I’m not calling it Hell, and you didn’t like when I called it the Underworld, so this is what I’m going to go with, all right?)_ and rescue Princess Lynne. To do this, they used an enchanted meteorite fragment called Temsik _(It’s bright blue and looks like a gemstone, but that’s not important to the story. Look, sweetie, if I keep you up too late with this story, your mother will be mad at me!)_. The enchantment let them follow her, but they only had 4 minutes to save her. They could repeat the 4 minutes, but they would lose any progress they had made _(well, no, you’re right. They’d remember it, so I suppose they wouldn’t lose ALL of their progress)._

When the knights followed her, they found the other red headed woman holding her hostage in a jail cell. _(Her name is Dahlia, and she has a habit of convincing sweet, innocent, young men to date her so she can have them help her hurt people.)_ Princess Lynne wasn’t hurt, but she couldn’t leave the cell without Dahlia noticing and putting her back in. The knights knew they would have to distract the guard if they had any hope of getting the Princess out safely.

Sissel _(Again, not your mother)_ came up with an idea: Yomiel would make noise in a dark corner and then they would get the Princess out when Dahlia went to investigate. Yomiel hid in the corner while Sissel made his way to the cell. The distraction worked to get Dahlia’s attention, but there was a problem- Sissel couldn’t open the cell fast enough and they were caught. Before Dahlia could take Princess Lynne to a more secure place, Sissel managed to activate the enchantment and go back.

This time, Sissel would make the distraction and Yomiel would open the door. Yomiel had a better reach and would hopefully be able to get the cell open faster. Sissel’s distraction was also much louder, and Dahlia’s attention was kept longer. This time, the two knights managed to get Princess Lynne out of her cell and made their way back home. _(Yes, out of the underworld… No, I still won’t call it that.)_

They made their way out, Princess Lynne proving herself to be very good at getting out of close calls with the patrols. _(Of course they’ve got guards. They can’t just let people run around.)_ Soon, the three of them were at the castle.

Kings Jowd and Cabanela _(hang on)_ greeted the Princess and Knights with Queen Alma _(Cabanela is technically King, but he never married and sort of adopted Lynne, but Jowd has Princess Kamila, so they’ve decided this arrangement works out for the best for everyone… That sentence got away from me, yeah)_. Princess Kamila ran to her adopted big sister and hugged her before turning to the Knights and thanking them enthusiastically. The Kings were hesitant- both of the Knights looked like a famous criminal that had once attempted to steal Princess Lynne long ago.

After a quick interrogation _(it means a set of questions, usually done by police investigating a suspect)_ , the curse on Sissel was discovered. The Kings immediately sent for the best magicians to help him. They also discovered that the other Knight was the criminal. After considering the issue among themselves, it was decided that he had made up for his wrongdoing and he would be allowed to continue as a Knight if he so chose. _(The Kings felt a bit guilty because he’d only grabbed Princess Lynne so he would be left alone… They thought he had stolen and sold information to the Kingdom’s enemies. He panicked even though it wasn’t true.)_

Sissel was discovered to be a kitten that had been cursed to look like a human on accident. The enchantment was undone, but he had enjoyed his time as a Knight, so a small part of the spell stayed with him. Should he ever need to save anyone, he could adopt Yomiel’s image to help him do so. _(Most people would freak out if they found out their life was saved by a cat… Yes, but most people aren’t as imaginative or open minded as children like you. Now, off to sleep with you! … What do you mean the story isn’t over? The princess is saved and the Knights honored…)_

They lived their lives happily for the most part. There were more adventures and more spells, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. Princess Lynne became a great ruler when the Kings and Queen Alma gave up the throne. There were bad days, but the good ones far outweighed the bad. _(You complained about the introduction being cliché and now you want that!)_ Everyone lived happily ever after.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

After he tucked their daughter into bed **(“Oh, it’s pretty late. Go to bed; you have school tomorrow.” “Awww, come on, Daddy. One more story?” “Bedtime. Now. I’ll tell you another one tomorrow night.”)** , Yomiel turned to his lovely wife. “You told her a story about the neighbors’ cat?” She laughed lightly, amused by her husband’s antics. “I wouldn’t be that mad if you had called it Hell. I wonder where she know that word, though.”

“I’ll have to talk to the boys she hangs around with. I don’t think they’re very good influences.”

Sissel laughed at Yomiel’s response. “Don’t scare the poor boys too much.” She smiled and pulled Yomiel into an embrace. “Let’s not talk about that right now. Come on.” Still grinning, she pulled her husband to their bedroom.

Yomiel smiled fondly and followed her. At the door, he stole a kiss. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Only every day, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
